Cretaceous vs Captain Gutt
Ishan a.k.a Shall-I's sixth what-if death battle. Description The Ice Age franchise has a number of villians. It's time to see who would win a fight between two of the franchise's water-based villians! Interlude Wiz : The Ice Age. One of the most fascinating geological times the planet has seen. Boomstick : And you know what's even crazier? An animated film series about the Ice Age with sentient, talking animals and complete cartoonism! Wiz : Yes, and each movie in the franchise has at least one appealing main antagonist. Boomstick : Want more? Some of these villians are water guys! Wiz : Like Cretaceous, the unfrozen itchyosaur. Boomstick : And Captain Gutt, the self-proclaimed "Master of the Seas"! He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win - Boomstick : A death battle. Cretaceous Wiz : When the Ice Age began softening down, the ice naturally began melting. All the animals began thriving and playing about taking advantage of their warmer world. Boomstick : Well, that's definitely not surprising! The melting created a lot of fun Ice slides, pools of water and other awesome stuff! Wiz : Surprisingly though, things weren't really so bright and beautiful. Due to warnings from a culture, the animals realised they had to evade an incoming flood. Boomstick : Not perilous enough? Well, two big prehistoric reptilian carnivores frozen in ice broke out. And boy, were they really famished. Well, well, the mammals were on the menu now! Poor Stu the Glyptodon. Wiz : These monsters are officially called Cretaceous and Maelstrom. The former refers to the sleek, smaller one while the latter refers to the bulky, bigger one. Cretaceous is frozen in the ice as the camera is close up on him...until he frighteningly moves one eye. Boomstick : Wow, look at them! What the heck exactly are they, Wiz? Wiz : Cretaceous is an ichyosaur, a Cymbospondylus to be exact, while Maelstrom is a pliosaur, specifically a Globidens. Neither of them really match their real life counterparts. Boomstick : Cool! These reptiles persistently pursued the protagonists. Two bad despite being awesome, they only appeared in a small handful of scenes. Wiz : Actually they would have hindered the plot, Boomstick. Anyways, it the final battle, Manny the Mammoth tricked them into freeing Ellie by accident. Boomstick : Upon which they both got crushed by rocks. Captian Gutt Intermission Wiz : All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle!!! Death battle Conclusion Advantages and disadvantages Polls Who are you rooting for? Cretaceous Captian Gutt Who do you think would win? Cretaceous Captain Gutt Can go either way Can't decide Trivia Next time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles